


Personalized Drinks

by StrawberryRage



Category: Mahou Suyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRage/pseuds/StrawberryRage
Summary: Cheyenne and BJ talk about special drinks and desserts for the team





	Personalized Drinks

BJ sits down at a table near the door, after buying a bottle of water and a sausage biscuit for lunch. Sometimes.... he hated working midshifts. At least mornings were always over quickly. He zones out a bit as he eats, trusting his coworker and his phone alarm to remind him when to get back to work.

Cheyenne yawned as she made her way across the street towards the coffee shop, barely paying attention to see if there any cars coming. She wondered how much time she saved if she just added a coffee machine to her bakery but thinking of the maintenance and effort that would go into it quickly washed the thought from her mind, besides it got her out for nice breaks. She could already smell the coffee beans seeping from the cafe before she entered the door, but alot more now that she was inside. Cheyenne went to the counter, placing the order she normally got and stood to side. Her eyes looked around at all the patrons, trying to fill her wait time when she spotted BJ sitting at a table. Grabbing the her drink that finished in record time, Cheyenne walked over to his table, pulling out a chair opposite of him and sitting. "BJ!! Hii!"

BJ blinked, and then looked up with a smile.   
"Hey, Chey. What's brought you out to my personal slice of hell?" He takes a bite of his biscuit to gesture at the rest of the shop.

She pushed a fly away hair out of her face with a smile, "Well I just came down here for a little pick me up," she shook her drink at him for emphasis, "But I didn't know you worked at this one! What are the chances?" she laughed, taking a sip of the drink. "Delicious"

"Pretty slim I suppose. You should let me make you something when I'm on the clock again. I'm the best at the drinks, Babe." He grins, and takes another bite of biscuit.  
"Dan there's just good at math."

"Ooh yes, please! I'll even leave the drink up to you, just stay away from sweet tea bases and orange flavor" she asked, sticking out her tongue in disgust. "And then i'll have to repay the favor by making you something at my bakery, i'll make it fresh just for you!" she promised, giving him a wink.

BJ grins.  
"How about something dark chocolate? Maybe with a bit cherry syrup?" He plans something custom just for her- maybe if it's good enough he could name it after Spice Punch? That's a thought- while trying to decide what pastry he'll ask for.  
"It's good to see you, though. I'm certain I've mentioned I work here, I got the job after defending the place from some monster with a chair."

Cheyenne thought about the combo in her mind, trying to visualize the flavor in her mind and mouth, "Hmm, yes I think that sounds like a good drink!" she confirmed, especially now with the colder weather coming in it sounded amazing. "Of course, I love seeing you too! And I certain you have...perhaps I was getting it mixed up between one of the other cafes in town?" she thought, she knew he had but then must not have stuck with her in the end, but at least now with a business she could put the two together. "The only good way to get a job, prove to them you're capable in any situation. If you had done the same in front of my shop I would've done the same thing!"

BJ hummed, pleased she liked the idea.  
"We have a special chocolate whipped cream and caramel whip too, if you want that on top?" He offered, pulling a notebook down to write down his idea for the drink- mocha base, with extra cocoa powder, a couple spritzes of cherry syrup, flavored whip cream, a maraschino cherry and some more chery syrup drizzled over top. It sounds kind of delicious, actually, he'd probably make one for himself after giving her one.   
"Thank you. I wasn't going to let that thing ruin my chances of a job, to hell with that."

"Stoooop! You're making me drool, it sounds to good!" she laughed before taking another sip, now that all she had on her mind was the drink, the one she had now was subpar. "Exactly, and if that hurt your chances then fuck 'em, the wouldn't have deserved you!"

"Let's go with Caramel. Nice offset to the chocolate and cherries." He smirked, and finished his biscuit.   
"What would you recommend, for my future pastry? I'll trust your judgment too." He hums.  
"I'll make your drink now, you need to tell me if it's good. I could make a whole line of drinks based on magicals... chocolate cherry spice punch, turkish chicanery, something lavender and cinnamon for lovestruck, and... blueberry pomegranate tea for titanoboa." He frowned.  
"I'm probably not going to make anything for the other team, unless boss asks I guess."

Cheyenne thought about the pastry, staring at BJ for a minute as she ran through the flavors for him and thinking of her own menu. "I'm thinking....cherries annnnnnd lemon, So perhaps my Lemon curd and Cherry tartlets? They're normally a summer seasonal but I still have enough left over to make a batch or two" she smiled, and thought about the other drinks he described for the others all which sounded good aside from the tea. She shrugged when he mentioned Ursula's bunch, "I doubt they would appreciate your flavor-combo genius even if you did, well expect perhaps Solar, she is the sweetest exception." she put a hand to her forehead dramatically and sighed, "Despite my pleading she insists on hanging out with them, it breaks my heart" she pouted, before lowering her hand back onto the table, "Oh well, I can nurse my broken heart with your drink instead, I'm very excited for it!"

"Solar? I honestly only ever caught Blackbird's name, she's the rudest little thing." He wrinkles his nose a little.   
"I'd give her day old earl grey if she asked me for something custom." He sniffed a little, and then stood up to head back to the counter.  
"Want a small just in case the combination isn't perfect? Or do you trust my genius?" His smirk was back, as he pulled out the cocoa powder, cherry syrup, and jar of cherries.

"Yes, Solar Blaze the flame looking one! With the reds and yellows and blacks? She's not rude at all! Blackbird though hmmm.." she tried thinking, the little blue girl? She didn't really commit them to memory. She saw them get up and followed suite, "Do you even keep old tea on hand?" she questioned with a laugh. She stayed on the customer side of the counter, waiting excitedly, "Give me a venti if you want, I trust you!"

"Of course, Doll." He grins, and begins preparing the mocha, adding and stirring in his little twists to make it into the Chocolate Cherry Spice Punch Mocha he'd been picturing in his head. The caramel whipped cream will add that bit of orange needed to make it pop.  
"I do have some stale tea back here. So... there's that."

"Disgusting" she said, making a face about the tea. Cheyenne watched silently, leaning forward over the counter as far as she could to see. If there weren't other patrons here or BJ could be in trouble she would absolutely go behind the counter.

When BJ is finished brewing the drink, he adds the whip on top, and drizzles cherry syrup over that before dropping two cherries into the whip.  
"Here you go, Babes." He rings up the drink as if he made it for himself, and smirks at her a little.   
"Taste good?"

Cheyenne slapped her hands excitely against the counter as she watched him start topping it off. "Yesyesyesyes" she whispered to herself, sliding over in front of the register to obtain her drink. Giving the drink a little shake, she took a big sip, her eyes lighting up in surprise with how....GOOD IT WAS!! Cheyenne probably drank a 1/3 before giving BJ her praise. "It's so goooooooood!! This is like, my new favorite drink!"

BJ preens, as she praises him.  
"I'm glad. I also am glad I pegged you as liking that kind of drink. Do you think other people would want it? I could make a whole line of Team Spice drinks if I give myself a couple days to figure out Fe and Trev's."

"It is a good combo, and I think I might just 'leak' it out as a secret menu drink, call it the Secret Spice line" she said with a wink, taking another big sip of her drink. "and yes, I thinking making personal drinks for the others would be fantastic! I would love to taste test theirs as well, though if it's tea based I'd prefer not to..." she requested

"I'm still debating if Fe's will be ice coffee or tea, but... Trev's is definitely gonna be his favorite tea blend. I'm just gonna make my dad's turkish coffee recipe for me, haven't had an excuse to make it in a while and I miss the smell."

"I suppose you could always try out both to figure it out" she suggested with a shrug, taking another sip before thinking about the coffee. "Turkish coffee..is it any good? Is it just like a stronger coffee or what?"

"It's spiced, usually with cardamom, cinnamon, nutmeg, and anise. The coffee grounds are grinded until they're a fine powder, and dad liked to add a shot of espresso just to make sure it was a strong coffee under the spices and honey he'd add to sweeten it."

"Oooo that does sound good, like a drink you'd find a upscale bistro" she mused, "He must make it often if you remember all those ingredients!"

"I made it for him a lot, but it's been a couple years. I never liked the taste, and my roommates didn't like the smell. And with the old man dead there's not a lot of reason to make it." He sighs a little.  
"I've always associated the smell of it brewing with waking up in the mornings, it's one of those things I hadn't realized I missed until it was gone."

Cheyenne's eyes widened a bit as she shot them down to look at her drink, oh great, you dredged up a sad memory she chided herself. "Oh, i'm sorry..for your loss.." she apologized, Cheyenne might not have said anything if she'd known. After a pause, she looked up with an idea. "Hey I heard there's like, a company that makes custom candles with custom scents and stuff if you can send in a sample..Maybe you could get one of those so you can light it to remember?"

BJ blinked.  
"Oh, I... that's a good idea. D'ya think a cutesy name like Baba's Blend would work? He'd never have let me call him that to his face but... it sounds like a really good name for a candle." His smile turns fond.  
"I don't talk about him much, but it is nice sometimes to remember him. You know?"

Cheyenne nodded, "Yeah I think they let you name it whatever you want, I've seen some people post pictures with some..questionable names." she wasn't one to normally care but some were, teetering on a thin line.. "Oh! But yeah I think that'd be a good name, it sounds like a good cozy smell for the holidays or just fall in general." Cheyenne agreed, watching his face soften. "Yeah, It's always nice to reminisce on good memories."

"Excellent. Do you think I could get away with just doing Team Spice? I don't know enough about the others to guess at anyone, unless I let myself be petty with Blackbird. And there's no way that one would fly, really, with my boss. He'd let me do secret menu options, but he'd definitely draw the line at actually serving stale tea on purpose."

"Uh, yeah you could probably get away with it! Its basically just like a custom order so if you keep it to a minimum he shouldn't mind" she shook her hand in a maybe, 50/50. "But you should definitely kick the Sugar girl's out for being rowdy, whether or not they actually are" she said with a sly smile.

"I will definitely do that." BJ grins back. He makes a mental note to look into the candle maker.  
"You can do a set of pastries for the teams too, if you end up having ideas for us."

"Oh pssh" she laughed, she had already been planning flavors and desserts while he made her drink. "Im already on it doll, Im thinking for Trev a mini blueberry and caramel cheesecake..Fe perhaps a black currant and sweet cream roll cake!"

"On those sound divine." BJ grins.  
"I can't wait to get the chance to try them! God, I just got back to work and you're making me hungryyyyy, you temptress!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Temptress? I'll have to add that to my wikipage" she joked before taking another sip. "I guess i'll have to start making them soon, probably have them ready by the time we all meet up, so unfortunately you'll have to wait a little bit longer" she said in a joke sad tone.

BJ groaned.  
"Teasing! You're teasing me!" He huffs.  
"Please add it to your wikipage, everyone should know you're so eeeeeevilllll!" BJ sticks his tongue out, but. He's just being dramatic.   
"I can't wait to see them, I'm already excited. God..."

"Well I expect to see this excite still going when you actually try them, liking my food is a requirement to be on my team" she said, looking at him seriously for about 2 seconds before cracking a smile, "HA, Just kidding of course"

"Oh I know I'll love it. Everything you do is perfect." BJ grins. He thinks a moment.   
"How about you come over for dinner tonight? I'm planning chicken alfredo and sweet potato pie."

Cheyenne blinked a little in surprise, "Dinner? What, with you, Trev, and Felicity?"

"Yeah. Why not? Team Spice should get to hang our all together, more often, right?" He pouted a little.   
"Unless you don't trust my cooking."

"I was just a little surprised is all, if your drinks are any indication then I trust your cooking completely" she assured, "But that sounds absolutely fantastic B!"

BJ grinned.  
"I've got like an hour on my shift. If you don't mind hanging with me 'til then." He winks.

"I don't mind one bit, I've got my phone and charger so i'm set" she smiled before pulling out her phone and grinning, "Perhaps you'd like a little cafe publicity courtesy of Spice Punch?"

BJ smirked.  
"Oh I'd love that, darling. Wait 'til you finish that, and I'll make her one special."

"Perfect, She'll be back for that drink in a few minutes then Hun" she promised before taking the remainder of her drink and going to sit at a table, trying to think up some cute puns for a caption.

BJ's grin softens, and he settles in to wait. After a few minutes he starts wiping down the counter and cleaning things, but there's not a lot of mess to clean. He gets distracted partway through by customers twice anyway.


End file.
